


Codes

by Sketch (JoshDunnWithYou)



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDunnWithYou/pseuds/Sketch
Summary: {I took major inspiration from UnderVirus, so go watch it, if you haven't already. JEYA YOUR COOL A++I, um, have no clue how to give it a summary. Its one of my OC's as the main character, her name is Katie. WITH AN IE!! I'm just going to go over what she was thinking in the beginning. Also, if you've ever listened to the Mercy Thompson series, I kinda imagined her voice to be like that.}Couldn't believe they had found me again. I mean, sure, I was a rogue, but its not like I flaunted that. How tall is this mountain, anyway? Is that them, behind me? Better move faster... Convenient, that a cave system would be here. Wait, I don't- where did that root- AHHHHH!





	1. Through the Rabbit Hole, So to Speak

I was falling.

I wasn't even sure how I had ended up in this hole. I had just walked up a mountain, and, somehow, tripped. I couldn't even scream. It felt like someone was blocking my ability to talk. I landed, face-first, of course, in a patch of yellow flowers. I pushed myself up, and tried again to speak. After a few seconds of struggling, I managed to spit out, "Well, that sucked."

I pushed myself off of the ground, brushing dirt from my jeans. I scanned the room, looking for an exit back to the surface. The only way back was an impossible climb a vertical wall.  _'Guess I'm stuck here,'_ I thought to myself. I set off down the hallway I had noticed earlier. It had a doorway at the end of it. I stepped through, noting the change in lighting. I was curious as to how a cave could contain a spotlight, or any light at all, until a small yellow flower started talking. 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower." 

I stared at it. As far as I knew, normal flowers didn't talk. Yeah, sure, they looked pretty, and talking to them made them grow better, but they never talked back. Until now, apparently.

I tried to speak, but, once again, it was like something was preventing me. I struggled for a second, then managed to say, "Hi, Flowey. I'm Katie." Might as well play it nice.

The flower thing looked shocked, like it hadn't actually expected me to speak. "Well, um, howdy Katie. You must be new to the Underground. Someone ought to show you-"

"The Underground. Fitting name," I said, cutting it off.

"Now you're just annoying me," the flower thing said. I was surrounded by white pellet things. "DIE."

I tried to take a step back, but the pellets had started to close in on me. The flower appeared to be laughing.  _'Just my luck that the first thing I come across is evil.'_ I prepared myself for either immense pain or death by closing my eyes, but it never came. I opened my eyes back up, and glanced around. There appeared to be a goat woman in front of me, a look of absolute rage on her face. 

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child," she muttered, turning to me. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins," she said. She started to say something else, but I accidently cut her off.

"Hi, Toriel. I'm Katie," I said sweetly. Maybe she would be nicer than the flower was.

She looked surprised that I had spoken. Funny, her reaction was the same as the flower. "Oh. Well, hello Katie," she said, recovering quickly. "Welcome to the Underground. If you will allow me, I will be your guide."

I nodded, following her as she turned and went through a doorway."The ruins are full of many puzzles." Her voice sounded generic, I went to reply, and found that once again, I couldn't. I also couldn't approach her. She gestured at a set of buttons on the floor. "Familiarize yourself with them."

"Alright," I said, managing to push through the block on my voice and actions. I walked over to a sign I had noticed earlier. 

**Only the fearless may proceed.**

**Brave ones, foolish ones**

**Both walk not the middle path**

I stared back at the buttons, then made a kind of z shape with along the buttons. I flipped the switch and the door opened.

"Good, very good. Follow me," Toriel said, continuing through the door. I followed without question.


	2. Goodbye, Katie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just feel like *makes sudden violent motion with hands*  
> Its longer

I glanced back at the chi-, I mean, Katie. She had told me her name, and she looked much older than a child, though her actions said different. She delighted at the smallest things, laughing when she encountered a froggit for the first time. She handled all of the puzzles fairly well, only messing up with finding all of the coloured switches. She had also done her best to become friends with the dummy, though the ghost that haunted it had kept silent. She seemed to have some trouble speaking at times, however, and struggled for a minute before she said what she wanted to say.   
  
"Hey, Ms Toriel?" She called as we neared my house.   
  
"Yes, child?" I asked. "I mean, Katy."   
  
"Where are we going? You mentioned something about your house, but I'm getting a little hungry." She sounded guilty, like she didn't want to ask me for anything. I ignored it.   
  
"We are almost there. If you don't mind me asking, do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" I turned to look at her.    
  
"Um, butterscotch, I think. I've never really been fond of cinnamon." She smiled at me. "Uh, please don't go through any trouble for me. I can make food myself." She slung her backpack off her shoulder and pulled out a couple cans of food.    
  
"Nonsense," I insisted. "You can help, however, if you'd like." SHe nodded, relaxing a little. I got the feeling she was uncomfortable with the idea of owing someone.   
  
After a few more minutes, we came to the crossroads leading to my house. Napstablook was laying in our path. I glanced at Katy and she walked up to him.   
  
"Um, excuse me?" she said softly. "Would you mind moving? We have to go that way..."   
  
Napstablook sat up and looked at her. "oh... sorry... i'll be leaving now..." He started to float away, but Katy subtly blocked him.    
  
"I'm Katie, by the way," she said. (Oh, so it's with an -ie). "Who are you?"   
  


“Oh...i’m napstablook…”

 

"Hi!" Katie's happy attitude seemed to rub off on Napstablook, as he smiled at her. 

 

"hello..katie..." he said. Katie seemed encouraged by this.

 

"So, like I said earlier, we do need to get by. See ya!" She slid by him, waving enthusiastically.

  
  


**_Short Little Time Skip_ **

  
  


"Hey, Toriel?" 

 

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Yes, Katie?"

 

"Um, being here is great and all, but, um, is there a way out?" She said all this in a rush.

 

"Um, how about a snail fact?" I asked hurriedly. "Did you know that snails.." I glanced at the book, "snails have teeth?"

 

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. About a way out..." She looked at me hopefully. 

 

"Stay here, I need to do something," I said solemnly, standing and heading towards the stairs. I heard her footsteps behind me, but chose to ignore them. When she continued to follow me down the stairs and through the hall, I turned to look ather. "Please, Katie, go back upstairs."

 

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I want to leave.”

 

I shook my head. “Child, please, go back upstairs.’ I ignored whatever she may have said, and continued down the hall. Her footsteps stayed behind me. I chose to ignore them until we came to the door leadig out of the ruins.

 

“Toriel…” Her voice was pleading. “Please, I want to leave. You could go wi-”

 

“NO!” I cut her off with a shout. “I- I cannot leave here.”

 

She looked confused and upset. “But, why not?” A small whine had entered her voice.

 

“You are an adult,” I said harshly. I hated this but anything to make her stay here. “You can either stay or leave, but I am not leaving with you.”

 

She looked heartbroken, but the look she gave me was one of (help what's her soul trait?. “I’m leaving.”

 

My own heart broke at these words. “Please,” I pleaded, “return to your room.”  She shook her head.

 

“I would like to leave,” she repeated. I sighed, resigning myself to using force. A small fire lit in my hand.

 

“I’m sorry,” I said softly. 

 

**_A/N: I dunno how to write this sooooo we just aren’t. SKIP TO AFTER IN NEXT CHAPTER!!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE


End file.
